The present invention relates generally to the field of segmentation of medical images and more particularly, to the segmentation of ultrasound medical images.
Ultrasound or ultrasonography is a medical imaging technique that utilizes sound waves having a high frequency above the audible range. An ultrasound system includes an ultrasound probe having a transducer array, a transmitter and a receiver. The transducer elements convert the backscattered and or reflected waves to electrical signals which are processed by a processing unit to generate a corresponding image that may be displayed. Ultrasound images are displayed in real time and may be stored for further analysis.